


First Impressions

by Blitzkrieg47



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzkrieg47/pseuds/Blitzkrieg47
Summary: Gambit embarks on his first day at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.





	First Impressions

At the Xavier School for the Gifted  
Gambit sits in the office of Prof. Xavier. “Anythin’ else you need from me, professor?”  
“Oh no,” answers Prof. Xavier. “You come highly regarded from Storm. Welcome to the X-Men, Gambit.”  
Gambit shakes Prof. Xavier’s hand. “Merci, professor.”  
“I’m sure you are going to feel very welcome here,” says Prof. Xavier.  
Just then, Wolverine walks by and catches the professor’s attention. “Oh Logan!” he shouts. “Do you mind giving Gambit here a tour of the school?”  
“Why don’t you have Storm do it?” asks Wolverine. “She’s the one who brought him in. She should be the one to deal with him.”  
“I would Logan,” says Prof. Xavier, “but she’s currently out on a mission with Beast. So would you be so kindly to show our newest X-Man around?”  
“Fine,” snorts Wolverine.  
“I’m already startin’ t’ feel welcomed,” cracks Gambit with a smirk. He then exits the professor’s office and follows Wolverine around the school.  
“So how long you been here, mon ami?” asks Gambit.  
Wolverine stops dead in his tracks, gritting his teeth. He then whipped around and slammed Gambit against a wall. “What did you call me?!?”  
“Mon ami,” answers Gambit. “It’s French for my friend.”  
“Oh,” says Wolverine as he lets Gambit go. “Well I’m not your friend, bub. Got it?”  
“Oui,” replies Gambit with a smirk.  
Wolverine turns around and walks away shaking his head. “Stupid Frenchman.”  
“Actually I’m Cajun,” corrects Gambit.  
Wolverine points his right hand back at Gambit and sticks his claws under the Cajun’s throat. “Mind repeating that?”  
Gambit holds up his hands. “No need for hostility now.”  
“Logan,” says a voice behind Wolverine.  
Wolverine turns his head and sees Jean Grey. “Jean.”  
Jean gives Wolverine a look.  
Wolverine sighs. “Oh alright.” He then retracted his claw from Gambit’s throat.  
Jean takes a long look at Gambit. “And who do we have here?”  
“This is…” starts Wolverine.  
“Th’ names Gambit,” interrupts Gambit as he takes Jean’s hand and kisses it. “And you are?”  
“My wife,” says a voice behind Gambit.  
Gambit glances over his shoulder and sees Cyclops.  
Cyclops and Wolverine make eye contact.  
“Logan,” says Cyclops.  
“Scott,” says Wolverine.  
Cyclops turns to Gambit. “So you must be the new recruit Storm brought in.”  
“Dat be me,” says Gambit with a smirk.  
Cyclops holds out his hand. “Scott Summers,” he says, “but you’ll know me as Cyclops.”  
Gambit shakes Cyclops’ hand. “Gambit.” He then goes to pull his hand away, but Cyclops pulls him close.  
“Word of advice,” whispers Cyclops into Gambit’s ear. “Stay away from my wife.”  
Gambit chuckles and grins.  
Cyclops turns to Jean. “Time to go dear.”  
“Ok Scott,” says Jean as she turns to Gambit. “It was nice meeting you Gambit. Or should I say Remy LeBeau.”  
Hearing this confuses Gambit. “How do you know that name?”  
“Telepathy,” explains Jean. “I can read minds.”  
“So wait,” says Gambit. “You mean you know exactly what I’ve been thinking about this whole time?”  
Jean nods. “Mmhmm.”  
“Well ain’t dat somethin’,” says Gambit.  
“Do yourself a favor and keep those thoughts to yourself,” says Jean. “It’ll keep you out of trouble.”  
“I’ve heard dat once or twice ‘fore,” cracks Gambit.  
“Jean,” yells Cyclops from down the hall.  
“Coming,” says Jean as she turns and gives Wolverine a look.  
Wolverine grits his teeth. “I won’t.”  
Jean smiles. She then turned and headed off to catch up with Cyclops.  
Wolverine watches Jean leave for a brief moment and then turned to head the opposite direction. “Come on, Cajun!”  
“What was that about?” asks Gambit.  
“What?” asks Wolverine.  
“When you said ‘I won’t’?” asks Gambit. “Did she say somethin’ t’ you?”  
“Yeah,” answers Wolverine. “She told me not to kill you.”  
“I see,” says Gambit with a smirk. “You’ve got a soft spot for red there, don’t cha?”  
Wolverine whips around and gets in Gambit’s face. “If you know what’s best for ya,” he snarls. “You’ll keep that big mouth of yours shut!” He then turned and continued walking.  
“Yep I’m definitely feelin’ th’ love here,” cracks Gambit as he continued to follow Wolverine around the school. “So do all th’ women look like Jean ‘round here?”  
Wolverine grunts.  
Just then, Jubilee comes running around a corner and bumps into Wolverine.  
“Oops,” says Jubilee. “Sorry Wolverine.”  
“Where are you going in such a hurry?” asks Wolverine.  
“I’m late for a lesson with Beast,” replies Jubilee.  
“Didn’t you hear?” asks Wolverine. “He’s out on a mission with Storm.”  
“Are you kidding me?” asks Jubilee. “You mean to tell me I could still be sleeping right now?” She then sighs.  
Gambit chuckles.  
“What’s so funny?” asks Jubilee.  
“You, petite,” answers Gambit.  
“What did you call me?” asks Jubilee.  
“Petite means small,” explains Gambit with a smirk.  
Jubilee frowns and crosses her arms. “I’m not little!”  
Wolverine rests his hand on Jubilee’s shoulder. “Don’t mind him, Jubes,” he says. “They didn’t teach him about manners in Gumbo land. Now you head on up back to bed.”  
“Okay,” says Jubilee. “Catcha later, Wolvie.” She then turned and headed off.  
Gambit chuckles.  
“Now what’s funny?” asks Wolverine.  
“Wolvie?” replies Gambit.  
“Maybe I should give you a nickname, bub,” says Wolverine.  
“I thought you already did,” says Gambit.  
Wolverine shakes his head and then starts heading up some stairs. “This way to your room.”  
Gambit starts to walk up the stairs, but stops when he spots Rogue coming down.  
“Hey, Logan,” says Rogue. “How you doing this mornin’?”  
“I’ve had better,” answers Wolverine as he shoots a glare at Gambit.  
Rogue takes a look at Gambit. “Who’s your friend?”  
“He’s the new guy Storm recruited,” explains Wolverine.  
“I see,” says Rogue. “Well welcome to the team, sugah.”  
“Thanks, chere,” says Gambit. “And what’s your name?”  
“Rogue,” replies Rogue.  
Gambit smirks. “A pretty name for a pretty lady.”  
Rogue smiles. “Well aren’t you the charmer.”  
“I have my moments,” explains Gambit.  
“Ah’m sure,” says Rogue. “But as much as ah’d like to stay and chat. Ah’m heading to the Danger Room for a session with Colossus. Ah’ll see you at dinner. Bye Logan.” She then headed down the stairs.  
“Be careful,” says Wolverine.  
Rogue stops and glances over her shoulder. “Are you meaning that for me or Peter?”  
Wolverine chuckles. “Just take it easy on him.”  
Rogue grins. “You know ah never do.”  
“Take care, chere,” says Gambit.  
“You too, sugah,” says Rogue. She then walked away.  
Gambit watches Rogue leave.  
Wolverine notices. “You know you don’t stand a chance.”  
“Why do you say that?” asks Gambit.  
“Notice how she’s covered up?” asks Wolverine. “One touch and you’re in the hospital.”  
“Well it’s a good thing I’m a gambling man,” says Gambit.  
“You’re gonna end up a dead man if you mess around with her,” says Wolverine. “Now quit gawking at Rogue and come on.”  
Gambit starts to follow Wolverine, but stops to take one last look at Rogue.  
Rogue stops at the end of the hall and glances back at Gambit.  
They stare for a brief moment.  
Gambit smiles.  
Rogue rolls her eyes and disappears around the corner.  
“On second thought,” says Gambit. “I think I’m gonna enjoy myself here.”  
“Cajun!” roars Wolverine from the top of the stairs.  
“Okay maybe not dat,” cracks Gambit. He then headed up the stairs.  
The end


End file.
